you peel me like a flower
by Shangreela
Summary: Un petit texte qui parle de marqueurs, de noms, de demandes et de relations. Gen ou Slash (c'est LOVELESS, quoi). FLUFF


Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee, still awesome !

Warnings : Les mêmes que dans le manga, j'imagine

Spoilers : Tome 7, 8 peut-être ( _Beloved_ autour de la gorge de Sôbi)

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **You peel me like a flower**

 ****·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·** **

_Tout plaisir est, de par sa nature même, un bien, mais tout plaisir ne doit pas être recherché ; pareillement toute douleur est un mal, mais toute douleur ne doit pas être évitée à tout prix - **Épicure**_

 _ ****·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·** **_

Le corps de Sôbi est parsemé de cicatrices diverses, la plupart acquise lors d'entraînements ou d'affrontements. Les combats de mots sont les plus courants, mais certaines paires ne rechignent pas à jouer du poing, et les deux options laissent des traces. Du pareil au même, pour Sôbi. Il gagne dans les deux cas..

Les plus visibles, évidemment, sont les lacérations de fouet persistant sur son dos, et le nom de Seimei soigneusement gravé à la base de sa gorge. Parfois, Sôbi se demande si ça a une quelconque signification, que les marques laissées par deux des trois hommes les plus importants soient nées de la douleur.

Bien sûr, il y a d'autres marques. Ses mains, par exemple. Grâce à Yoji et Natsuo, son auriculaire gauche ne se redresse plus, et ne se redressera probablement plus jamais complètement. Trois grandes griffures décorent de leur blancheur son omoplate droite. Son genou, aussi, le lance parfois.

Et encore une marque. La plus importante.

À l'intérieur de son bras gauche, là où la chair est douce et dépourvue de pilosité, pressé contre son cœur, **LOVELESS** marque sa peau pâle. Les lettres sont épaisses et droites, gris anthracite, soigneusement tracées, droites, lourdes, immanquables.

C'est là la marque la plus importante que Sôbi porte. C'est aussi la seule qui soit éphémère.

C'est une preuve de volonté, lui a dit Ritsuka. Il se souvient parfaitement de la scène. Lui étendu sur le lit, à demi nu, les bras en croix. Ritsuka agenouillé à son côté, apposant le marqueur avec application. C'est un gros feutre indélébile de plutôt bonne qualité. La mine est large mais sur sa peau, c'est une aiguille qui brûle et irrite, juste à la lisière de la douleur sans jamais l'être ni l'esquiver.

Ritsuka se relève, s'assoit sur ses talons, et inspecte son travail. Il caresse les entrelacs sombres du bout des doigts et Sôbi frissonne, pas uniquement à cause de ces petits doigts effleurant sa peau hypersensible. **LOVELESS**. Presque noir sur blanc, sur sa peau, le nom de son Sacrifié.

 **LOVELESS**.

Sôbi.

« Elle s'effacera peu à peu, dit calmement Ritsuka.

L'idée même de voir disparaître ce nom est _intolérable_ , mais avant que Sôbi ne sorte de son nuage, Ritsuka continue, d'une voix si calme que Sôbi ne peut qu'écouter.

« Sôbi, ceci est un ordre. Tu me présenteras ton bras chaque fois que tu estimeras qu'elle doit être refaite, toujours avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Ses doigts appuient sur la peau fraîchement encrée, embrasant du bout d'un ongle le contour d'un **O** bien gras. Exquis.

« Je la referai toujours avant qu'elle s'efface complètement, dit calmement Ritsuka – si calmement que Sôbi ne peut que laisser les mots peser en lui, entrer dans ses os et sa chair – mais seulement si tu me montres ton bras.

Là, Ritsuka relève les yeux et les plonge dans les siens, des plus sérieux. Sôbi sent quelque chose… changer.

« Mais tu dois me le montrer, Sôbi. Si tu me montre ton bras, j'y écrirai mon nom. Mais ça doit venir de toi. Je ne te le demanderai pas.

Sôbi se souvient que sa voix s'étrangle, que ses oreilles se plaquent contre ses cheveux avant de se redresser presque par défi, trahissant sa nervosité, son stress. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est calme, et pesante, et Sôbi ne peut que la laisser le définir.

« Je ne peux pas te le demander, Sôbi. Ça doit venir de toi. Tu dois vouloir être à moi. Parce que moi...

Pause. Sôbi se trouve suspendu à ses lèvres, les yeux rivés à ses yeux, le cœur en attente.

« Parce que moi, je veux que tu sois à moi. Mais tu dois être celui qui me le demande, tu comprends ? Sôbi, tu comprends ?

Et sa voix n'est plus calme, elle est même vacillante et trop forte, mais Sôbi ne le quitte pas des yeux et acquiesce, bouche pincée pour retenir son cœur affolé, juste au bord de ses lèvres.

Oui. Oui, il comprend.

Une soumission volontaire. Une preuve de sa servitude, sans douleur, parce que donner sa douleur est facile pour Sôbi, c'est tout ce qu'il a à offrir.

Sa peau, là où le marqueur l'a caressé, le pique.

« C'est à toi de venir à moi, à chaque fois. Chaque fois que tu viendras, ce sera parce que tu choisiras d'être avec moi. Et chaque fois que moi, je mettrai mon nom sur toi, ce sera parce que je choisirai d'être avec toi.

Ritsuka peut et veut prendre et prendre et _prendre_ , s'emparer tout ce qu'i s'approprier, mais il faut que Sôbi l'offre.

C'est si peu, comme douleur. Juste assez pour être qualifié de douleur, même pas assez pour faire mal.

La seule douleur que Ritsuka lui infligera. Mais une non-douleur qu'il devra demander, encore et encore, chaque semaine peut-être, selon la qualité de l'encre, la fréquence de ses douches, son volume de sueur, la fréquence de leurs combats.

Une preuve de volonté. Pas, en vérité, celle de Ritsuka.

Sôbi se souvient, à cet exact moment, avoir été terrifié.

Son chaton a toujours été affreusement perspicace.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Depuis ce jour-là, Sôbi a demandé son nom huit fois, et Ritsuka l'a choisi huit fois.

Maintenant, Sôbi préfère s'agenouiller devant Ritsuka, lui-même assis sur son lit, et le contempler en silence pendant que Ritsuka focalise toute son attention et tout son soin sur ces lettres, sur leur nom.

Le marqueur racle et pique toujours. C'est un bon rappel.

Le marqueur se vide rapidement et Ritsuka doit passer de plus en plus de temps à remplir ses lettres. Ça brûle davantage. Sôbi se demande s'il devrait lui rapporter un meilleur marqueur, dont l'encre dure plus longtemps, ou un moins bon, pour pouvoir faire preuve de sa volonté plus souvent.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Un vieux truc écrit il y a des lustres que je me motive finalement à poster o/**


End file.
